A Day to Remember
by Pojo-san
Summary: Ed's eyes drifted across the scenery before him. There were the clouds that said across the sky, the grass swayed in the breeze, and people were running around to get everything ready for his wedding. Oneshot. Ed/Winry Post-movie


* * *

Yeah! I finally got this oneshot out! -does a little happy dance-

Anyway, this an Ed/Winry oneshot wedding fic, and it's pretty long. As in when I typed this up in Word it was 21 pages long. Yep, 21 pages... Anyway the story about this is the same as my other story The Soldier Side. I wrote it last year, gave it too my 1st beta, she couldn't read it, gave it my second beta reader and she had it for over 2 months, so I edited it myself...yeah...

A few things first before I get on with disclaimer, rating, and what not.

1. Go check out my profile for progress notes on my chapter updates under "Story Updates". I'll also write a little summary of any oneshots that I'm currently working on, and you'll see other oneshots that I've written in the process of. It will also tell of anything that might be preventing me from updating my stories. I'll update the progress notes at least once a week, so y'all could figure out what is going on with your favorite story.

2. For those who are reading my Deus Ex Machina story, I'll update soon, but currently I'm editing the first 5 chapters of the story to make them better. I'm not giong delete entire pages and whatnot, but change a few things here and there to make them better.

3. I'm going to have something humorous after this oneshot for your entertainment

Ok here we go

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist or the song "The Rose" by the Kelly Family. (That's one of the versions, but there are others I'm just using this one)

Rating: T just to be safe

Warnings: Innuendo and profanity.

Now enjoy!

* * *

A Day to Remember

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. The wind blew gently across open fields. The sun hung like a great, big yellow ornament in the sky. A soft breeze blew through the area, and made the wheat fields sway in the wind like waves on a golden sea. There was a large flock of birds flying south for the winter in the familiar "v" formation. Down the sliding slope of a hill, an old gentleman was leading a cow down a well worn dirt path. The cow stopped and bent her head down to the side of the road to nibble at some delicious leaves of grass.

"Come on, old girl," wheezed out the man. "You can eat when we get you back home." He readjusted his battered straw hat, and patted the cow's haunch. She pulled her head back up and began walking again beside her old master. The two continued down the road and back to the farm that they both had lived on for years. A cloud drifted across the sun. Another breeze swept through the country side.

The grass rippled up to the side of a home. It was a modest building with a wooden porch and stairs, and there was a small deck perched on the second floor that looked out over the field and road. Next to the staircase was a wooden sign that read "Automail". There was a large gather of people inside of the home. All were busy with preparations for a very important occasion. Outside there was a group of men setting up chairs, tables, a large canopy, and many other things. The atmosphere was alive with anticipation and joy. Everyone was excited. Orders were being shouted toward others, people rushing around decorating, and some were just running around in frantic circles. Up the stairs in a room a tall man was making tracks in the wood floors.

Edward paced nervously back and forth in his room. He had changed quite a bit since his rebellious teenage years. He was taller, his hair and face grew longer, and he had to be refitted for automail. After he returned Alphonse to his original body, his own went through a growth spurt. They had managed figured out why that happened. As it turned out, when they tried to bring their mother back to life Al's body latched onto Ed, and had been feeding off of him. It had stunted his growth, and it also explained why Edward ate and slept so much when he was a teen.

_It's okay. It's okay. _Ed thought to himself. _You've rehearsed this a hundred times. Everything will be perfect and everything will be fine. Dammit, I'm having a heart attack!_ There was knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered, still having his heart attack. The door open and a sandy brown head poked in through.

"Nii-san, you're not even ready?" said his brother incredulously. Edward was still in his casual clothes. Alphonse stepped into the room. He wore a grey tuxedo, with a white button up shirt and a grey bowtie. He had grown too. He was just as tall as Ed, and his baby fat had disappeared. The younger sibling had a disapproving look on his face.

"I was getting ready," the older brother trailed off and his eyes wondered to the window. He could see the large wooden archway being erected.

"And?" encouraged Al.

"Then it hit me…" said Ed distantly.

"What hit you?"

"I can't do it!" yelled Edward suddenly and utter horror spread through him.

"What?" shouted Al back with horror coursing through him as well.

"I can't do it! I can't do it! What was I thinking!? I'm not ready for this!" Ed started to breath heavily and quickly.

"Nii-san, no! You are doing this! You have to go through this!" He roughly grabbed his brother's shoulders, and shook him.

"No, no, no, no!" Ed was starting to hyperventilate.

"Edward, snap out of it!" Al raised his hand and struck it across Ed's face. He blinked in surprise. "You will do this," said Al in a stern voice. "For Winry, you have to do this. She will never forgive you if you walk away now. Now, change and get ready. You have only thirty minutes left." Edward nodded.

"Get ready, right." He picked up the brush and ran it through his hair roughly. Once it was completely detangled he moved onto the clothes.

"How do you want to do with your hair?" asked Al.

"Um, the usual I guess." His brother shook his head. "What?"

"This is a special occasion you have to do something special with your hair."

"I'm not going to put it in a bun!" bellowed Ed and Al laughed.

"I wasn't going to say that. Roy had already beaten me to the punch anyway, snickered Al

"And I should've punched him in the face," grumbled Ed and stripped down to his boxers.

"That's not very nice, Nii-san. But, anyway, what do you want to do?" Edward shrugged.

"I don't know. Braiding would take a long time to do, so a ponytail?" Al sighed.

"That will have to do. I'll do your hair while you dress." The younger brother went to work with the brush while the older one changed into a traditional black tuxedo. Edward pulled the black jacket on while Alphonse was still trying to gather his hair into the desired hairstyle. He grumbled about something along the lines of "too much hair" and "it needs to be cut" and it was Edward's turn to snicker. "There finally done." Ed turned around to face his younger brother.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look good," said Al and he smiled. "You're just missing one thing." He took a piece of his elder sibling's bangs and pulled it straight up into the air. He let go of the hair strand, and it stayed where it was placed, standing up on end. "There you go. You've forgot your antenna or else you wouldn't have been able to pick up a radio stations." Ed glared at him, and fiddled with the piece of hair.

"I don't pick up radio stations with my hair."

"Are you sure?" The Alphonse leaned in, put his ear to Edward's mouth, and swiveled the antenna around like he would to a radio. "I think I just picked up a talk show." Ed punched him in the arm.

"Thanks, Al," said Ed, smiling. Only his brother could calm him down like this.

"I'm going to go check on the decorating. Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. I can do this. If I start to run, you have my permission to beat me half to death."

"I'll hold you to it." They both laughed. "I'll be back later to check up on you."

"Okay." Al left, and Ed went to stand by the window.

He never knew how he had ever survived without his brother in Germany. Sure he had Alfonse Heinrich who looked like his brother, but Alfonse was not _his_ Alphonse. Every day when was on the other side of the gate, living with his father Hoenhiem in London, he would wonder what Al was doing. There was never a day were did not think about his little brother. In his heart, he knew that Al was alive and well. Edward was happy knowing that, but it soon was not enough. He wanted to see Al with his own eyes, to talk to him about his problems, to feel him in his arms when they hugged each other, and to touch his brother's warm skin or soft hair. Then the Gate opened, and he went back to Amestris. However, it was not the way that he wanted to go back because Eckhart's army tried to destroy his world. He had to stop her and seal the Gate from the other side once and for all. He got to see his brother again.

Even though the last memories that he would have of Al was of him crying and begging for his older brother to stay, Ed would have been happy knowing that he was at home, safe and sound. That was all that mattered to him and nothing more. So he smiled at Al, steered the plane back through the Gate, and went back into Germany. What he had not expected was for Alphonse to follow him through. Months passed after that, and they had not gotten a step closer to closing the Gate then the first time that it opened. Noah, the gypsy that lived with them and traveled with, tried to help and support them as much as she could. Soon they found out a way to destroy the Gate on their side while they went through. After more months of careful calculations and experiments they have finally came up with a plan. They had to create another rocket powered plane, just like the ones that Edward and Alfonse had made, to give them enough speed to pass through the Gate unharmed. The instant that they would enter the Gate they would have to throw bombs out of the plane to collapse the Gate's entrance in Germany. It was simple enough, but everything did not go according to plan. The moment that they had entered the Gate, the things that lived within it struck. They were not going as fast as they should have, and the Gate took Noah as payment for safe passage. He remembered her calling out for the both of them to help her, but there was nothing that could have done. Once the Gate had chosen its sacrifice there was nothing that could change its mind. They came out of the other side.

They were home. It took them three years, but they were finally home.

They returned to Resembool, and Winry cried when the Elric brothers turned up on her doorstep. They stayed with Winry and Pinako for awhile, but Edward could not sit still. He never had obtained any other skills besides alchemy and engineering, and he had only worked for the military and the military alone, whether it was in this world or the other. The military life was all he knew, and so he eventually returned to the military as a Colonel. Mustang had been promoted to a General, Hawkeye a Colonel, Havoc a Lieutenant Colonel, Fuery a Second Lieutenant, and the others had been promoted as well. Only few weeks after Ed had returned, Roy had been voted and sworn in as the new Führer of Amestris. The country slowly began to change from a military dictatorship back into the democracy that it once was. The country had not been to war since Führer Mustang had been in charge. Ed could not believe that so much had happened to him, and he was not even thirty years old yet. Maybe he should write a book about his life or something.

Ed looked out over the acre that the Rockbell resident and Automail shop sat on as his thoughts ran back through the years. His eyes wondered down to the people on the lawn as they ran about. He watched them down below decorating the yard for his wedding. There was a loud yell as a large canopy tent keeled over, and he blinked in surprise.

_That can't be good,_ thought Ed.

* * *

"No, I can't do this!" screamed Winry from a different room within the house. She was sitting on her bed in an elegant white wedding gown. With her was her grandmother Pinako and her best friend Sciezka.

"Winry, dear calm down or else well have to redo—oh, fiddlesticks!" exclaimed Pinako. She had been trying get her granddaughter's newly curled hair up into a bun, but she would move and squirm, undoing everything.

"Winry you need to hold still, or else you'll be late to your own wedding." said Sciezka as she worked on Winry's nails.

"I'm sorry," said Winry. Pinako had quickly put the hair back up to where it was before it fell down again. She started to pin down the hair with bobby pins when the door knocked.

"Who is it?" called Winry.

"It's Riza," called a voice back.

"Come in." The door opened. Riza stepped in and quickly closed the door behind her. "Hi, Miss Hawkeye."

"Hello, Winry. How are you holding up?" she asked tenderly.

"She's freaking out," said Sciezka and Winry groaned.

"You'll be fine, Winry," said Riza and she sat down next to the bride. "Just repeat the priest, say I do, and then kiss."

"Easier said than done," grumbled Winry.

"Done!" said Pinako happily as she pinned the last lock of hair in place. "We have something new?

"Dress," said Winry and she started ticking off the list.

"Something old?" Winry paused for a second, then got up, pulled a small box from her closet and opened it. She pulled out the item and held it up. Sciezka and Riza gasped in awe. She held in her hands a diamond bracelet.

"It was my mother's," she said and put it on.

"Here's something blue." Granny held out another box and in side was a silver necklace with sapphire pendent. She went around Winry and latched it around her neck. "Now we need something barrowed."

"You can barrow these Winry," said Sciezka and she undid her stud earrings. "But I expect them back. Fuery gave them to me."

"So how have you two been doing?" said Winry with a mischievous glint. "Be doing anything naughty?" Sciezka blushed and spluttered.

"No!" she yelled as her face reddened.

"Are you sure?" Winry goaded. She poked her friend's red cheek. "You're blushing quite a bit."

"I am!?" Sciezka reached up and touched her face. "Oh no, I am!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Come, on you can tell me," said the blond mechanic slyly. "What is it? Bondage? S and M? Role playing?"

"No! Why are you being so mean?" sobbed the blushing Sciezka. Riza was giggling slightly while Pinako grumbled something along the lines of "kids these days" and left.

"But seriously, how have the two of you been getting along?" asked Winry as started to apply her makeup in the mirror.

"We're fine," Sciezka had blissful look on her face. "He wrote me a poem yesterday. It was so sweet. He writes one almost every week."

"He writes poetry?" asked Riza. "I've never thought of him as a writer. He didn't look like the type." She thought back the numerous occasions that she had seen and talked to Fuery. He was always quiet and shy, so it sort of made sense.

"Well, what does Roy do for you?" said Sciezka a little defensively.

"He cooks for me," said Riza a bit defensive herself. "Not only that, he's very chivalrous."

"Ed makes me things," said Winry as she looked away from the mirror. She secretly wanted to trump both of their boyfriends, and pulled out the ace in her hole. "He even made my wedding ring." All three glared at each other for a second before there was a knock at the door, and the door opened.

"Here you go dear," said Pinako as she held up a long lace veil. "It's almost time." Winry sat on the bed again, and Pinako fixed the veil on her head.

* * *

Edward suddenly sneezed along with Fuery.

"Darn pollen," said Fuery as he rubbed his nose.

"Someone's talking about me," grumbled Ed. He kneeled down on the ground, and clapped his hands together. Once he touched the ground, a vast amount of energy shot out from his body and poured itself into the ground. The ground was covered in a blue light as rock shot up from the ground and wrapped around the bottom end of the tent's posts. Then the light faded away. "There you go. I've transmuted the dirt into rock around the posts, so the tent won't fall over anymore."

"Thank you Ed," said Fuery. "I'm sorry that you had to do this, and look your pants got dirty." Fuery point at Ed's knees where some mud had been smeared on.

"That's easy to fix." He clapped his again, and touched his pants. The water evaporated, and the dirt fell off. "No problem."

"Hey, Fullmetal," called out a voice. The next thing he knew, an arm was placed on his shoulder and felt weight being shift onto it. "You know, you're a good arm rest."

"I'm not your arm rest, Mustang." growled out Ed. Roy was dressed in a dark blue suit, his black hair neatly combed back, making his large eye patch more visible than usual to the world.

"I remember a time when I could use your head as a desk," said Mustang as he closed his one good eye. "Good times, good times." Ed shoved the man off of him. They could almost see eye to eye now.

"I have no idea why the hell we invited you," said Edward.

"I'm hurt, Edward. After all this time I've thought that we had become friends," said Mustang in faux gloom.

"Don't cry your crocodile tears at me, bastard."

"It's _Führer_ Bastard to you," said Roy with a smirk on his face and Ed scoffed. "Anyway, your brother asked me to fetch you. He said that the priest is here, and that they're waiting for you in the house."

"They are? Okay, than get everyone to their seats, and I guess we'll start in a minute." Ed walked off back into the house and into the living room. Al and Pinako were already seated on the couch with the priest. The priest was an elderly gentleman with a long beard and crinkles at the corner of his eyes. His eyes were brown, and his hair had long turned gray. "Evening, Father."

"Evening, Edward," said the priest as he stood and took both of Ed's hands into his. "My, you have grown. All of you have grown." His expression was contemplative. "Where did all of the years go?"

"I don't know, Father," said Ed. The priest dropped his hands.

"Well, no matter. Before the ceremony, I shall bless you and your bride for good fortune and happiness. Are you ready?"

"Yes," He bowed slightly with his eyes closed. The minister flicked the sleeves of his robes of his hands, and held them out with the palms facing Edward. "May the good Father, our Lord God, watch over you and your family, and may you find happiness tell the end of your days. Amen."

"Amen," muttered Ed and he stood straight.

"Now, I shall tend to the bride. What room is she in?"

"Second floor, last door on the left," answered Pinako.

"Ah, thank you, ma'am." The priest shuffled off to the stairs as Al went to stand next to his brother.

"Nii-san, are you ready for this?" he asked. Ed nodded with a weak smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm sure that everything will go off without a hitch."

"Hopefully." The priest reentered the living room.

"I have blessed the bride and I will wait outside. We will start whenever you're ready." He left the house.

"Let's do this," said Ed. "Before I try to make a break for it." Al laughed.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

All of the guests were settled and waiting with anticipation. The guest list was not too long. It just consisted of Ed's coworkers, Rose with her child, Gracia and Elicia, Sig, Russell and Fletcher, Bosch, Ross, and even Clara, a.k.a. Psiren, came. Edward wondered how she even found out about this. He would have to keep an eye on her to make sure she does not pickpocket any of the other guests' belongings.

Ed stood underneath the white arch with the priest, and Al stood by his side as his best man. The Wedding March began to play through the air from a record player. He started to fidget slightly as his nervousness kicked itself into overdrive. Al gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smiled. Ed smiled weakly back. The guests stood and Ed looked up. All of his anxiety washed away and was replaced by awe.

Winry was walking down the aisle in a beautiful wedding gown with a layer of lace that had an intricate design that looked like vines and flowers in bloom, and the layer underneath was plain white silk. The sleeves had the same pattern with a small triangle piece going over the back of her hands that was held there by a small elastic band that went around her middle finger. Behind her, a long train of white silk followed her. Her hair was curled and bounced with every step that she took. It was placed up into a bun, and was wrapped around her veil which hung over her face like a small curtain. In her hands, she held a large bouquet of pink and white roses with small wisps of baby's breath and greenery. She had one of her arms wrapped around her grandmother's, who wore a salmon pink dress suit, and her train was being carried by her maid of honor, Sciezka.

He only saw her. Everything else dissolved away as he stared at her. She was so beautiful. He wanted to run to her, to hold her in his arms, and never let go. He wanted shower her with his love and adoration and kiss her forever. For the rest of his life, he will do anything for her. He would gladly die for her, and kill for her if she asked him. Of course, she would never ask him to murder someone, but he was willing to do it if she wanted him to. Hell, he would slaughter the children of a thousand cities just to see her smile. He never knew that he could hold this much love for someone, and he did not know if he could hold it much longer. It felt like a wild animal was inside of him, waiting for its prey to be close enough to pounce.

"Easy, Nii-san," said Al at his side, who was surprised by the intense look that Ed was giving to Winry. Ed did not hear him. He only had his sights on Winry, his soon to be wife. When she drew closer he saw through the film of the veil that she was staring at him as well. She blushed at his passionate stare, and he smiled at her as he eased back the predator inside. Once she was in front of the altar, she stopped, gave Pinako a quick hug, and hugged Sciezka as she let go the train. Edward held out his hand. Winry took it as she placed herself next him in front of the minister. He brought her hand up to her lips and kissed it.

"You look beautiful," he whispered to her, and she smiled back at him. They both turned to the priest to begin the ceremony. The priest led everyone into a prayer. He then launched into the familiar speech of how a marriage was a joyous occasion that is filled with its ups and downs, and the happiness that would be brought into each other's lives. He explained how marriage was a partnership that will help them get through the hard and dark times that will come their way, and how they could triumph over those difficulties by working and being together.

From the crowd Elicia called out, "Let them kiss already." Everyone laughed and giggled.

"Now, the bride and groom have written their own vows. Please, speak of those vows to your loved one." They turned to face each other with smiles on their faces.

"Edward," said Winry in a shy voice. "I remember the day that you've asked me out on our first date. I went to Central with to visit you and Alphonse, and you were so nervous. It was cute. When you asked me if I wanted to go out with you, I didn't know what to say. I was surprised at first, but I said yes. I didn't think that we would've gotten this far, but I wanted it to work. I wanted us to be together. Now, here we are, getting married." Ed smiled down at her as she looked away from him with a blush on her face. "Ed, I promise to love you forever. I will trust your judgment, and even though there are things that you don't talk to me about, I hope that you could tell me those things that you hide from me." Sciezka stepped forward with a golden wedding band, and handed it to Winry. "With this ring I'll seal that promise, and as long as you wear it, I'll keep it." She slid the ring onto his finger. He gently took both of her hand into his.

"When we were kids," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "Alphonse and I would always fight over who would get to marry you. I always thought would be Alphonse your husband and not me. When I proposed to you, I was afraid. Not because I thought that you would say no, but because I was afraid that I wouldn't become the man that you needed. I swear to you that I'll be by your side, and to protect from any danger." He stepped closer to her, and he stared intensely into her beautiful blue eyes. "I will put you above everything else, and what is that?" She blinked curiously at him, and then let out a squeak of surprise as Edward reached into the front of her dress to pull out a massive wrench that could be used on tractors. He raised at questioning eyebrow at her.

"Well, you see," said Winry as she shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "It's my lucky wrench, and I was going to use it if you left me at the altar. As insurance, you know?" He did not say anything that and she looked gloomy. "Are you mad? I shouldn't have brought it, I'm sorry" He surprised her as he burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Winry, do you think that I would be marrying you if you were anyone but yourself?" He smiled down at her, and a smile spread on her face. "But to make sure that you don't hit me with it, I'm going to give to Al for safe keeping." Ed traded the wrench for a ring with his brother. "Winry as long as I am your husband I will love you, and support you no matter what." He slid the ring onto her finger, and held her hand.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union," stated the minister. "Speak now or forever hold their peace." There was silence among the crowd. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward pulled up the veil over her head, and gently held her face. He bent down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned his enthusiastic kiss, and the crowd cheered for them. He pulled her tight against his body as she wound her arms around his neck. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eye, both only seeing love and affection.

Havoc then stood out in the middle of the aisle and shouted, "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

Everyone sat contently at their tables with empty or half eaten plates sitting in front of them on the table as they sat underneath the large canopy. Edward and Winry sat with Al, Rose and her child, Pinako, and Sciezka. At the table next to them, Roy, Riza, Fuery, Havoc, Gracia, and Elicia sat and ate. Edward was leaning back in his chair, and half turned around to talk to Havoc when Winry tapped him on his shoulder.

"It's time," she said to him, and he nodded to her.

He rose from his chair and called out, "It's time to cut the cake." There was murmur of approval as everyone began to gravitate towards the dessert table. With his fingers wrapped around Winry's they both cut out a slice for both of them as cameras went off to capture the moment. When she was feeding him his slice, she shoved the portion onto his face, and made a dripping mess of icing around his mouth and chin. She giggled at him.

"You were always a messy eater," she teased. He smiled at her as he plotted his revenge.

"You got something in your face," he said.

"Really? Where?"

"Right here!" He smeared the icing on her face, and she let out a yelp.

"Edward Elric! If you got anything on this dress, I'll kill you!" He laughed at her. He pulled out several napkins, and cleaned up the mess he made on her. The other party members grabbed a piece of cake for themselves, and slowly herded back to the tables. After some more time of eating and talking, the band pulled out their instruments and announced that it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. Edward stood and held out his hand to Winry.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Yes you may," she answered with a smile, and took his hand. They went out onto the patch of grass that would serve as the dance floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand on her hip. The band began to play. An accordion started off the song as a woman sang:

"_Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reed. Some say love, it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed._"

Winry gasped.

"I love this song!" she said happily.

"I thought that you would like it," said Ed as she gazed into her eyes. They slowly revolved and swayed to the soft music that filled the air with its gentle melody. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. The rest of the world faded away as they became wrapped up in their own perfect world where the only thing that matter was each other and the music. They became oblivious to the watching eyes and the flashing bulbs of cameras.

Edward's mind regressed through the months to the moment he proposed to Winry.

_

* * *

They were sitting outside in an empty meadow with the sun about to set. Edward was lying down on the blanket starting up at the all too blue sky. Winry as sitting up watching a pair of squirrels going about their daily lives. He managed to finally get some time off from work to come back to Resembool, of course having the Führer as a good friend did help out. He was nervous. He wanted to propose and he knew how he wanted to do it, but he could not find the courage to do so._

"_Ed, what's wrong?" asked Winry and his eyes darted to her concerned azure eyes. He smiled at her and grasped her hand in his._

"_Nothing, I was just thinking of the bastard." he said with a shrug. "He just likes to get under my skin." He tugged on her hand, and she laid down next to him with her head resting on his chest. He gently wrapped his prosthetic arm around her shoulders, and she curled up against him. "Do you want to lay on my other side? I'm sure that my automail is uncomfortable." She shook her head._

"_No, I'm fine. I'm comfortable." A familiar question bubbled to the top of his mind as he watched her settle herself in his metal embrace. He could not ignore it any longer. He had to ask._

"_Winry, do you wish that my limbs were real?" He felt her body shake with laughter as she giggled. He did not understand what so amusing about his question._

"_No because than we would lose our cash cow. How are we suppose to make money if your limbs were real?"_

"_I'm being serious. Do you wish sometimes that my limbs were real and not machine?" Winry's laughter died and she was quit for a second before she spoke up again._

"_Sometimes, yes," she finally said and she craned her head up to look at him, but he could not meet her eyes. He stared up at the clouds as they turned red, magenta, orange, and yellow. "But not for the reason you may think." She curled up against him again, and buried her face into his clothes. "I sometimes wished that you had your real arm and leg back because I know how you look at them." He stiffened at her side. "You sometimes look so sad when you see your automail, and I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy. I wish that I could make you better automail, more human automail. The kind where you can feel if something is hot or cold and if it's soft or hard, but I can't. I'm not good enough." Her voice broke at the end as her body trembled in an effort to keep her tears from falling. Edward was suddenly alarmed. He did not mean to make her sad._

"_No, please don't cry," He rolled onto his side and fully embraced her. "You know I hate it when you cry. You're the best mechanic in the world. No one can compare to you."_

"_You say that all the time," said Winry in a quivering voice._

"_But it's true," comforted Ed as he gently wiped away her tears. "Without you, I would never have been able to walk again. Without you, I would have never been able to restore Al's body. I would have never been able to come back home without your automail. Everything that I've been able to do in my life is because of you and you alone. There is nothing I can ever do in this lifetime or the next to repay you for what you have done for me. I love you so much. Please don't be sad." She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back knowing now that she was happy again._

"_With or without your limbs, I'll still love you. Just don't go risking your life to get them back."_

"_I promise," he said and he kissed her deeply. He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She closed her eyes, and he stared up at the sky as the clouds grew darker in color. A few minutes elapsed before he spoke again "Winry?"_

"_Hmmm?" she responded sleepily._

"_I have present for you."_

"_What is it?" She opened her eyes again._

"_Watch." He sat up and kept Winry in his lap as a fished out from his pocket as couple of nails, a small block of lead, and a rock. He placed the items down on the ground, and clapped his hands together. The metal warped as the energy flowed through it. The rock heated up, and then became encased with the lead and metal. The whole thing glowed, and began to take shape. It grew straight up into the air, and parts of it began to branch off. The light faded, and a silver stemmed and gold leafed rose exposed itself to the world._

"_It's beautiful," She noticed that the flower bud remained closed. "What's inside?"_

"_I have a question for you, and it's very important." He clapped his hands again, picked the rose, and held it up. Small veins of blue light raced through the silver flower, and the golden petals opened. "Winry Rockbell, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Nestled within was a golden diamond ring. Her mouth dropped open._

"_I-I-I," she stammered, and then she fell._

"_You don't have to answer right away. You can sleep on it and think it over." He was a little frightened now. Was she going to say no to him? His fears were unneeded as she smiled at him and said the sweetest words that he had ever heard._

"_Yes, I will marry you." He knew that he was grinning like an idiot, but he did not care. He plucked the ring out of its nest of velvet petals, and slid it on her finger._

* * *

Winry hummed along with the song. The other musicians joined in with their instruments and voices. They sung in harmony as they filled the song with passion, pouring their heart into each word that left their mouths. The air itself seemed to be filled with electricity and tenderness.

"I hope everything is perfect for you," whispered Ed into Winry's ear.

"Not quite, there's something that's missing." She pulled away from him and gazed up at him.

"What?" She reached up and kissed him. Lights flashed rapidly as people took pictures of the moment before it was over. She pulled away from him. "That's better." She rested her head on his shoulder again as they continued to sway with the music, and as she continued to hum along.

"_When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long._" sang Ed softly into her ear. She heard some of the other guests singing quietly, and she sang along with them and Ed. "_And you think that love is only for lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows, lies the seed that, with the sun's love, in the spring becomes the rose._"

They song ended softly, and they stopped spinning. Everyone applauded them. The singer then announced that it was time for the father and daughter dance, and a puzzled expression crossed Edward's face.

"They must be mistaken," said Ed. "I thought that I told them not to do a father daughter dance."

"Well," said Winry. "I made a last minute change."

"But who are you going to dance with? Your father is…" he trailed off, not wanting to bring back unpleasant memories on their happy day.

"He's dead, I know that, but there's some I want to dance with." She pulled away and walked off into the crowd. She stopped in front of Mustang and asked, "Would you like to dance?" She smile sweetly at him, and he blinked in surprise.

"If you wish," he said. He rose from the chair, and was led out onto the dance floor. Another slow song began to play. This time the song had no lyrics, just music. They slowly spun together.

"Are you surprised?" she asked Roy.

"Thoroughly," he answered. "I didn't think that you would want me here."

"Why do you say that?" His eye darted away from her face.

"I didn't think that you wanted your parents' murderer at your wedding."

"At first, I did hate you," she admitted. "Because you were a soldier, and you took Ed and Al from me. When I found out that you killed my parents, I hated you even more." Roy did not say anything. "Then, I forgave you."

"What?" he said surprised. How can she forgive him for something so awful?

"I forgive you," she repeated. "There was nothing that you could have done. You were just following orders. I'm sure that my parents don't blame you for killing them either." He smiled down at her as he understood why Edward fell in love with her.

"Thank you," For years, Roy could not face Winry because he did not want to see the hate in her eyes. His heart felt lighter as the heavy guilt was lifted off of him. They danced slowly with the music, and then the song ended. Music began to play for anyone who wanted to dance to it. Havoc, Breda, and Fuery put a show on for everyone with some of their strange antics. Armstrong and Sid were flexing their muscles to each other in their own strange way of saying hello. However, Armstrong somehow managed to summon pink sparkles around his head. The day slowly evolved into night, the torches had to be brought out to illuminate the area. With a flourish of his hand, Roy ignited them at once, and Ed muttered "show off" under his breath. Winry was playing with Elicia, and Al was casting glances across the area to the table on the far side where large group of women have gathered.

"Al, what's wrong?" asked Ed and Al jumped.

"Nothing," muttered Al.

"You're a horrible liar, my dear brother." Al lifted his glass and downed the entire drink, which would have worried Ed if the drink was alcoholic.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh. You got it?"

"Just tell me already."

"Well, I want to ask Rose to dance, but I can't. When I even think about going over there I get butterflies." His head hit the table "What should I do?"

"You should just over there and talk to her," suggested Ed. "Then when you're comfortable enough around her just ask. I'm sure she would want to dance with you." Al's head snapped back up.

"Are you sure? Will it work?" Ed gave his little brother a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I'm positive. I believe in you, and I know you can do it."

"I'll try." Al stood up from the table and went across the dance floor to the table where Rose sat while Ed watched from afar. She looked up at Alphonse and smiled at him. Ed saw them talk for a few seconds, and then a confused look crossed Rose's face. Al started to shuffle from foot to foot, and unnecessarily smoothing out his clothes while Rose's eyebrows knitted into even more confusion. Ed realized that Al was crashing and burning, and he immediately went to his brother's rescue. "What I meant to say was that, um, I'm sorry to bother you." Al made to leave when Ed was suddenly right behind him, and spun him back around to face Rose.

"Would you like to dance with him?" asked Edward.

"Nii-san!" yelled Al.

"I'm sorry?" questioned Rose with a surprised look.

"Please, say that you'll dance with him," said Ed in pleading voice. Rose's eyes darted back to Alphonse.

"Was that what you were trying to ask?"

"Yeah," Al said as he hung his head in defeat and shame.

"I would love to dance with you."

"Really? Okay!" Rose passed her son off to Gracia and followed Al to the dance floor. Ed gave a sigh of relief. That was very painful to watch. He made his way over to Winry as Elicia ran back to her mother to show her something.

"Hey, honey," said Winry. "Where did you disappear off to, dear?"

"I was helping Al with something. Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, why?"

"I have a present for you." They left the reception area and walked down the road for a little bit before Ed stopped. "Now, close your eyes."

"Okay." She closed her eyes, and she felt her feet leave the ground as he picked her up.

"Keep your eyes closed." She felt him walking, and after about a ten minute walk he stopped. He placed her feet back down on the ground. "You can open your eyes now." She did and took a look around. They were standing in the front yard the burned down Elric house. The solitary tree with empty branches and blackened bark still stood in front of the burnt wreckage of the home. The part of the home's foundation that was not completely destroyed still stood up in the air with flimsy wood. Grass had long ago overrun the yard and some weeds and bushes had sprouted out of the ground. She did not understand why she was brought here. Ed and Al had always avoided their former home since they burned it down fourteen years ago. She then spied something different about the place. Close to the scorched ruins were several pallet's of wood, metal, two spoils of copper wire, and some other materials.

"I don't understand," Winry finally said, and she gave Ed a confused look. He just smiled at her and looked away to gaze at the remains.

"All of those years ago," he said slowly. His mind became trapped in the past. "I would have never guessed that I would be coming back here. I would have laughed if someone told me that. I burned my home down to the ground as a symbol of me moving forward. I destroyed everything in that house. All of the books, furniture, photos, everything. It all went up in flames." He stepped forward, closer to the house. He placed a hand on one of the charcoal planks of wood. Black ash rubbed off onto his glove. "After a few years past, I began to wonder why I burned it. Part of me still believed that I did it so that I could never look back, but another part of believed in another reason entirely. I started to think that the real reason was because I didn't want any evidence of my mistake left behind. I didn't want to be reminded of what I did, and I didn't want Al or anyone to see what I have done. I wanted to hide everything. So I did the only thing that I can do and destroyed it all. Now, it's just a monument of the most horrible mistake that I've ever made." He turned around to face his wife. Winry never heard him talk like this before. He was so open and vulnerable that it almost frightened her. "I don't want it to be reminder of the wrong that I've done. I have forgiven myself for it, and I've finally moved on. I want it now to be a place filled with good memories and not bad ones. I want it be a place of happiness and not sadness, so here's my present to you, Winry, my love."

He clapped his hands together. A light so bright lit up the night sky, and she had to shield her eyes from the brilliance. The light attracted the attention of everyone at the reception, and anyone who was out or at their windows. The wind whooshed and gusted around, and the air was filled with electricity and energy. She could almost feel the power of alchemy. The light faded, and left over energy fizzed through the air. She pulled down her hand, and saw that a rolling mist clouded the area. The fog slowly cleared and drifted away. She gasped at what stood before her. Edward had given her a house! She could not believe it. It was two stories and modest. At the front door Ed stood, watching her.

"Would you like me to show you around?" he asked.

She nodded and approached the house. He swept her off of her feet again. He carried her across the threshold, and he kicked the door shut behind him. They stood in the foyer and immediately saw the living room. It had a fireplace tucked into a wall in front of a couch and coffee table. In a corner was an empty bookshelf, and the whole first floor had wooden floors.

"Well, here's the living room, and over there is the kitchen." He carried her to the archway that led to the kitchen, and it was a cozy place. It had the stove, counters, cabinets, and a small round table that was surrounded with chairs. The floor was still wooden and the walls were painted a pale yellow. He carefully maneuvered her around the house as he gave her the grand tour of the first floor. There was a hallway they ran next to the stairs. Down it was a study room with large bookshelves and a desk; the dining room was at the end of the hall which was high ceilinged with dark red walls, and a large dining table that had eight chairs; the laundry room was small and was tucked away. Ed carried Winry up carpeted stairs to show off the carpeted second floor. He showed her a guest bedroom that had queen bed, a writing desk, and window with thick curtains. The bathroom in the hall had a simple bathtub, sink and mirror. Toward the end of the hall, he made her a workshop that had three work benches, a pegged wall that can hold up her tools for her, and another small empty bookshelf.

"Now the best for last," he said and he stepped into the bedroom "Here's our bedroom." This room also had thick curtains that hung over the windows. The bed was a large king with a wood and metal head board and its sheets had patterns embroidered into the fabric. Off to the side was a wooden dresser and a closet. On the other wall, there was a door that led to the master bathroom that held a tub that could fit almost three people, a wide mirror, and a counter with two sinks. "Of course, we have to buy some appliances, the books, your tools, and some paintings if you want them. If you don't like some of the décor, I can change it to whatever you want. So what do you think? Do you like it?"

"Edward," she said sadly. "There is no point in this. Your job is in Central. We won't be living here anymore."

"Well, there's another part to your present." He sat down on the bed with her in his lap. "Resembool is growing and developing pretty fast. A lot of people are moving here. Mustang thought that, since Resembool is almost three hundred miles from any nearby bases, a southwest base should be built. He believes that Resembool would be a perfect spot to build one. He needs someone that he can trust to oversee the construction, run it, and send in reports of any troubles that the area is having."

"Are you saying that you're staying?" asked Winry excitedly. He nodded, and she squealed with joy. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

"That's not all. Mustang said that a colonel cannot run a headquarters, but a Lieutenant General can."

"You got promoted?" He nodded again, and she screamed with joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and he hugged her just as hard back. "Congratulations, Ed! I need to thank him for doing this." Then a thought crossed her mind, and she pulled away. She gave him a serious expression. "What about Al? He would still live in Central." He stroked her cheek.

"I had a long talk with him. He said that he doesn't mind me moving away, but I'm uncomfortable with leaving him there." Ed looked sad. "I asked him, and I'll ask you the same question. Do you mind having him live with us, or with your grandmother?" Winry chewed it over for a second. Part of her did not want Al to live with them because he would infringe on their alone time, but she understood why her husband would want Al close by. She would undoubtedly have felt the same way as him if she had been through the same thing as them.

"I'm sure that granny wouldn't mind having Al stay with her. It would make her feel better to have someone there to take care of. You then could visit him whenever you want, and he could come over to have dinner with us." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea what this means to me." He kissed her passionately. "We should get back to the reception. They might have already started wondering where we are."

"Okay," He picked her up again but she said, "You know, I have not set foot in my new house once."

"True," He set her down on her feet. They left the house hand in hand. Ed stopped in front of the tree that sat outside of their newly created home. It was still charred and dead. "What kind of tree do you want? I don't want a dead tree sitting in our yard."

Winry thought for a minute and said with a smile, "An apple tree."

"Apple?"

"Yes, that way when they're ripe I can bake apple pies." Ed bowed with exaggerated hand motions.

"Your wish is my command." The alchemy flared and the tree altered. The branches moved and grew. Leaves sprouted anywhere it could and flowers bloomed. The light faded, and what was left behind was a full grown apple tree that promised years of apples and shade. He took her hand, and they slowly strolled back to the reception. The music had stopped playing, and everyone was whispering among themselves about the bright blue light that shone off in the distance. Al ran up to Edward and Winry.

"Was that you?" asked Al of his older brother. Ed nodded. "Ah, you gave her the present right? Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful," said Winry.

"Glad you like it. It took quite a bit to calm everyone back down after your show, Nii-san. You should be a bit more discreet next time you do something like that." He smiled at Ed as he teased him.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time that I build a house," said Ed. After a few minutes of placating everyone, the party continued, and later people started to drift off back the hotels that they were staying at. The musicians left long ago, and the only people that were left were Winry, Edward, Alphonse, and Roy. Eventually they too drifted off to rest for the next day.

"Ed?" said Winry.

"Yes?" responded Ed.

"Can we spend the night in our new house?" He smiled and nodded at her.

"I thought that you would ask, so I packed some clothes just in case. I'll get them real fast." He darted off into the house, and into the room that they shared. He grabbed the suitcase that sat by the door, ran back down the stairs, and ran back to Winry. "Ready?" They left together. Once in their bedroom, they changed into their sleepwear, but it turned out that Ed had packed her some very revealing lingerie which prompted a wrench to the head. He had to make her more suitable clothes, and they slid under the sheets of their new bed.

"I thought that we could break in the bed before we left," said Ed a little down casted.

"Save it for the honeymoon," said Winry a little miffed. They curled up against each other.

"Goodnight, _Misses Elric_."

"Goodnight, _Mister Elric_." They fell asleep blissfully in each other's arms.

* * *

Everyone was seeing them off at the train station. Many of their friends had given them gifts, such as money, cookware, dishware, and others of such nature. However, the biggest and most surprising gift came from Winry. She pulled her husband to the side to talk to him in private.

"Edward, there's something that I need to tell you," she said. She took one of his hands into both of hers.

"What's wrong?" asked Ed worried.

"A few days ago, I felt strange and I went to the doctors. Oh, don't worry it wasn't anything bad." She could not stop the huge smile that spread across her face. "In fact, it's very good news. Edward, you are going to be a father." He stood very still with an unreadable expression. She grew worried.

"I'm sorry, but can you say that again," he said slowly.

"I'm pregnant, Ed. I'm pregnant with your child," she said a little concerned. He did not say anything. Instead he fell over and fainted. People cried out in surprise and alarm. Winry knelt down next to his side, and tried to wake him. Al trotted over to help.

"You told him, didn't you?" asked Alphonse.

"I didn't expect him to react like that," she said to Al.

"Come one, Nii-san, wake up," said Al as he lightly slapped his brother to wake him up. "Does anyone have any smelling salts or something?"

"I got an idea," said Winry. She placed her thumb right underneath one of Ed's eyebrows, and pushed up on the pressure point. Ed swore loudly, and sat bolt upright. "You need to work on your language." Ed stared at her wide eyed.

"You're pregnant?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes," she said. His eyes drifted to her stomach, and he held out shaking hand. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "That's your child." She watched him carefully, and saw a thousand thoughts cross his eyes.

"At first I thought that I was worried about being a good husband, but now…I'm worried that I won't be a good father. What if I abandon you like _he_ did?"

"Nii-san, that won't happen," said Al. "You're not like that. There were times when you could have given up on getting my body back, and you didn't."

"Ed, you will be a great father. I know you won't leave us," said Winry.

"But if–"

"No, buts. I know that you'll take good care of us." She smiled encouragingly at him, and his gaze drifted back to her stomach that was covered up by his hand.

"I guess I'll have to add a new room to the house." His hand slowly rubbed her belly. "I'll have to start censoring my language, and you'll have to stop hitting me with a wrench. I don't our kid picking up that habit." A smile slowly made its way across his lips, and a look of awe and wonder filled his features. Winry giggled. She knew in her heart that Ed would take good care of them, and be there for both her and their unborn child. If anything else comes their way, she knows that they could overcome it together. Their future looks bright for all of them.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

Kyle: Visitors, this morning you abducted my little brother, Ike, this morning. At first, I was happy that you took him but then later I realized how wonderful having little brother is. If you could find it in your heart's or whatever you have to give him back to me then you would brighten my entire world.

Stan: That was beautiful man.

Kyle: Did it work?

Stan: No they're leaving.

Kyle: Hey, you scrawny ass (beep)! What the (beep) is wrong with you?! You must be some kind of (beep)(beep) to be able to ignore a crying child!

Stan: Woah dude!

Kyle: I know what you (beep) like! You like to (beep)(beep)(beep) and (beep)(beep) and (beep)(beep) and (beep)(beep)(beep)(beep)!!!

South Park, Season 1, episode 1. Hope you guys had laugh.

Please review and check my other stories!


End file.
